Closer
by vadso
Summary: Alone in the Grimmauld Place library, trapped in his blasphemous thoughts, is where Hermione finds him. Harry, who has loved her for longer than he can remember, finally realizes how his presence affects Hermione. She shows him exactly how… Slight AU..
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSER…**

Summary: Alone in the Grimmauld Place library, trapped in his blasphemous thoughts, does Harry finally realize how his presence affects Hermione. She shows him exactly how…

Slight AU, as in, Sirius and Remus didn't die, they have small roles, EWE (Epilogue, what epilogue?! This has to be my favorite genre of stories!). Shamelessly hhr! Contains lime… Actually, its somewhere _between_ a lime and a lemon. Not extreme smut but not too less either!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, do not own the characters or the song, blah blah blah…

* * *

**CLOSER… Part one**

It was 3:15 p.m. A hot summer afternoon in London. There was no one at Grimmauld Place except Harry, and perhaps Kreacher who was working in the kitchen, preparing for a party which was to be held the next day at Harry's home. Sirius and Remus were at work. Hermione was at the ministry and Ron, at the burrow. Harry would have been at work too had it not been for the fact that all the auror trainees had been given three days off to research antidotes, counter spells and counter jinxes to some of the most commonly used harmful spells and incantations which could cause very serious harm if not looked to immediately.

After the war ended, Harry did join the auror department at the ministry but not as soon as everyone thought. He took a year off to get over all he had to face since as long as he could remember. For half of the year, he stayed at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ron, enjoying solitude and freedom with his family. Lazy afternoons, drinks at night in pubs or the kitchen, weekend lunches at The Burrow and alone time, without any worry, with Ginny bored him a lot sooner than he expected.

So, he decided to go round the World. He visited innumerous beautiful places along with his girlfriend, Ginny. Italy, Switzerland, China, India, Malaysia, Australia, even USA, but he was back home, quick to realize that a life without any sort of purpose wasn't for him.

Much to the displeasure of Ginny, they returned home and Harry decided to finally join the Ministry. Hermione had already started work at the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and Harry was impressed by her progress. She had already been successful enough to gain popularity and support for her bill to enforce House Elf rights. Of course he had always supported her even though he and Ron had always found her attempts to free house elves extremely funny but she had shown them both up! And Sirius too! Even he had made fun of her and Remus when he decided to help her and now, he had to be nice, albeit grudgingly, to Kreacher.

Ginny had not at all been happy to return. Harry had gotten together with her after the war as everyone, even he himself expected. He had wanted the same normalcy and a felling of contentment that he had experienced with her during his sixth year. He had been with her for two years. Had tried his level best to regain his feelings for her, but had failed.

Ginny had not taken the breakup well at all. There had been tantrums and arguments and threats and pleas in the Grimmauld Place but Harry couldn't do it again…

The reason what he believed to be true was that Ginny had brought a slight relief, a break in his life from the seemingly never ending but growing alarmingly dangerous rat race with Voldemort. Now that the threat was no more, there was no need for a temporary respite. The kind of peace that he sought, what he experienced around Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione was not what he got with Ginny. She did not understand him well, not the way Hermione and to some extent Ron did. Her solution to every problem had been snogging, and more of it. She was yet to grow up… This was one of the reasons he broke up with her but dare not voice it out loud.

Mrs. Weasely had not believed them at first. She had always thought that she would get her one big happy Weasely family in the end with Harry marrying Ginny and Ron, Hermione. She had treated them as little children who were just upset and would make up soon, despite Harry telling her the opposite. What finally made her face the truth of their breakup was Ron and Hermione's breakup.

Even though Harry would admit it over his dead body, he always knew, deep, deep down inside him that they would not work out together. Whatever their friends said, they were too different to understand each other the way two people in a relationship should. Ron had wanted the limelight and fame that came with being a war hero and a Quidditch player later on. He wanted to go to parties, celebrate everyday and have tons of fans and his girl by his side. Hermione, much like Harry had wanted stability. They wanted totally dissimilar things from life…

They had fought, badly, even when they were together. Their arguments weren't small, friendly bickers anymore. Ron wanted her to pay more attention to their relationship rather than her job. Hermione couldn't believe how Ron could even think that she would leave her job, something she had always believed in and wanted to do just to become someone who could accompany him to all his parties. It was out of question for her and it was this decision of hers that led her to break up with him. Their break up was pretty recent and Hermione refused to talk to Ron. But even a blind man could see that Ron was still in love with her.

This was bad for Harry.

_He had fallen for the same girl…_

It was not a recent development. Perhaps it had always been there. Yes, Harry was sure he had always loved her. They had been best friends since they were eleven and Harry had treasured her ever since. Only the intensity of his love and his own perspective regarding her had changed. He had at all times, thought that he loved her like a brother. Never having a sister, he didn't know how it was supposed to feel like…

But what he knew for sure that his relation with Hermione was nowhere like what Ron had with Ginny. Ron and Ginny did not touch each other to give support and to empathize the way Harry and Hermione did. They never looked at each other with acceptance and adoration the way they did. Ron and Ginny didn't understand each other completely and accurately the way they did. In short, what Ron and Ginny had, a sibling relation, didn't come anywhere near what he had with Hermione… Then how could he call her, his sister!

Harry couldn't believe how long he had been in denial when he finally realized he loved her. By then, his feelings had become so intense, had grown to such an extent that his heart ached excruciatingly when she was hurt or afraid. It had all struck him the night when he broke up with Ginny…

It was around two in the night and he was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the Grimmauld Place. He had broken up with Ginny that night. She had screamed at him for what felt like ages calling him stupid and selfish, coward and a lot of other things. He could pretend that did not affect him but that was all it would be, pretense. Sleep was miles away, not even trying to come near and he had lain down and closed his eyes only to give them some rest when he heard very light footsteps as if someone was creeping by him. Thieves were out of question. It was curiosity that forced him to stay the way he was.

It was Hermione, in her blue colored, duck print pajamas. She had come down with his blanket and was about to put it on him when she stopped and stared at him and then, with half a smile, asked him to get up if he was not sleeping. Harry sat up, wide awake of course and asked her, scratching the back of his head what she was doing, up at such an ungodly time.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied simply.

"Really?" He asked her, skeptical as he knew that she was a heavy sleeper and did not suffer room any sort of insomnia or sleeping disorders.

"OK, fine!" She exclaimed, half annoyed, half defeated. "I came down here to check on you. And you didn't disappoint me either. Wallowing away like that in self pity."

He stared at her incredulously. "Hermione, I broke up with my girl friend of two years today! I broke her heart and hurt her!"

"I think she did that more than you." She replied sharply. "Seriously, I never thought Ginny would react like that. I was shocked!"

"Join the club…"

"Oh Harry, it'll be OK! Cheer up!" She said stretching up on her toes as high as she could and lightly ruffling his disheveled hair.

"Hermione! I can't just switch off the gloomy mood and switch on the happy and gay mood!"

"Wow! You should've at least told me…"

"_What?"_

She answered back with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "That you played for the other side!"

"…… Har har! I can hardly breathe for laughing…"

Hermione threw back her head and laughed at his sarcastic reply and then proceeded to pull him towards the kitchen where she then set him down on one of the chairs, opened the pantry door and pulled out a full chocolate cake with ice cream on the top and two spoons. Harry stared at the heart attack on a plate with wide eyes…

"Hermione, Sirius, Ron and Remus would kill us if we eat all that by ourselves…"

"Don't worry, it would be for a good cause!"

"What good cause?" He asked, staring at her as she sat down beside him.

"Why, cheering you up of course!" She replied, digging her spoon deeply into the cake.

"C'mon, you _really_ think this is gonna cheer me up?"

"Harry, she said seriously, "You clearly underestimate the power of sugar and comfort foods. Now open up…" and then, she stuffed the spoon in his mouth…

Harry couldn't help but groan as the delicious food entered his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored it, licking his lips for some left over cream. Then promptly opened his mouth for another bite, expecting his best friend to feed him! This was too funny for Hermione and she laughed, loud!

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her laughing. It suddenly hit him, how beautiful she looked as she laughed. A slight flush on her cheeks, head thrown back, revealing a long white neck and her curly hair, almost reaching her back flowing spiritedly. How her laugh brought a sense of warmth and contentment in him. How he suddenly had a very strong urge to hold her in his arms and never let go… It would be later, when he would be in bed, would he realize how much in love with her he always was and would forever be…

Harry was jolted back from his musings when the heavy book he had been holding in his hand dropped on the wooden floor, producing a very loud sound. He had been doing this since that fateful night. Getting lost in his own thoughts. This habit of his had further irritated Ginny and Mrs. Weasely when both of them had separately, tried to talk sense into him. It was due to the combined efforts of Sirius, Arthur Weasely, Ron and Hermione that she had finally let him alone.

Ron had not been happy with Harry when he had broken up with Ginny but he didn't judge him, and for that, Harry could not be thankful enough. Hermione had always supported his decisions, no questions asked. His own behavior towards Hermione did not change much, he had always cared about her a lot but a sense of gratitude was also added to the adoration he already held for her.

But, he couldn't help but intervene when Ron and Hermione broke up. It had killed him to see them together, literally. To see them kissing and him feeling her up made him furious, both with Ron and himself. But he couldn't do anything. What he could do was to try and protect the girl he loved from the hurt she suffered whenever they fought. To satisfy his conscience, he had talked with Ron and told him it was wrong of him to ask her to give a second seat in life to something she had always wanted to do but even he could see that Ron and Hermione had reached an impasse, at least for the time being.

He couldn't have been happier when they officially broke up for it actually broke his heart to see Hermione crying and because he would finally have a chance with her, but for the fact that Ron confided in him that he still loved her and would wait for some time and try to talk things with her again. Whatever Harry wanted to do, he couldn't betray his best friend.

So he went back to repressing his feelings. And it was not an easy task. He tried to get a new girlfriend but ended up comparing all the girls he met with the girl in his heart. Needless to say, he didn't remain with a girl for more than 3 weeks. He tried sleeping with them but it was only a brief interval to the pain in his heart, who told him continuously that he was with the wrong girl…

He was the first person she came to when she had to talk or share her successes, failures, fears and moods. He sometimes thought he saw more than just friendship in her eyes when Hermione talked to him. Her embraces and kisses on the cheek, lingering a moment longer than they should but knew it was his own wishful thinking… Hermione would return his feelings in some alternate universe, far away from his own reality. And even if she did, Harry was bound in his friendship with Ron, even though he wasn't living with them, majority of the time. He and Hermione couldn't be together, they would let down a _lot_ of people…

Remembering that he still had work to do and only another day left of his official leave, harry took off another two equally heavy and leather bound books, similar to the one in his hand and brought them towards a desk facing the huge windows, which Sirius had installed for Remus and Hermione as they were the ones who would be found in the dreary and old library if not in their rooms. They all could comment on it negatively but the library was good! Hermione had nearly drooled when she had seen it in its grandeur, which it had been returned to, courtesy Kreacher. And it was undoubtedly pleasant sitting near the window on the huge mahogany desk. Harry was almost sure that two people could sleep comfortably on it!

Unexpectedly, Harry heard a loud crack, stumbling feet and a crash just outside the library door. Knowing undoubtedly, who it would be, he rushed out of the library and saw Hermione on the floor trying to gather her books and cursing mildly under her breath as her hair started to come out of her chignon. She was starting to get up, not an easy task as she was probably hurt and was wearing pencil fit skirt, reaching her knees. It was tight enough to make getting up difficult, though, she did look lovely in the gray skirt topped with a peach colored silk shirt, slightly wincing as her elbow hit the stack of notes and books that had made her lose her balance. Harry immediately bent down and helped her straighten up and then waved his wand, making the books float inside the library gently.

She was still wincing.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her, taking her hand gently and bringing her inside.

"Not much." She replied, only too happy to sit on a chair he made appear, waving his wand behind her. "My ankle hurts though…"

Harry bent down and looked at her right ankle which was red and swollen by now. It was clearly twisted. He sighed and brought out his wand once again and healed it in a trice.

She sighed too and leaned back on the conjured chair, closing her eyes. "Thanks Harry, I really love you!"

His heart almost stopped at hearing those words come from her mouth. Deeming it wise to change the subject, he asked her, "What are you doing here at this time anyways, weren't you working in the ministry archives today?"

"Yeah, found all the notes and books regarding my subject."

Harry looked towards the books that were stacked on the table in the library. It would be an understatement to call them huge. No wonder the girl had twisted her ankle while apparating with them. He was only thankful it was nothing more.

"_Those weapons of mass destruction?!"_ He asked her, half incredulous, half amused. Hermione only rolled her eyes and got up off the chair and went towards the stack, checking them for something and making the conjured chair disappear wandlessly. _She never failed to amaze him!_

"You call these weapons of mass destruction?" She called back once she counted the number of books, "You should see the ones Draco took home!"

Harry's blood boiled. It was one thing respecting his best friend's wishes but another to see her talk of any other man with any amount of adoration, intimacy or familiarity. And this was Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy had joined the DMLE as well, almost at the same time as Hermione. Though they had been ready to curse each other at first, they had grown into tolerance and then friendship, surprising everyone who knew them. Even God could come down and tell Harry that Malfoy had changed but he didn't want him within a ten mile radius around her…

"So it's Draco now?" He asked in a hard voice, coming to stand right behind her. "Not Malfoy anymore? Are you best buds now?"

_Jealousy certainly was a bitch!_

"Honestly Harry," she said, not turning back to face him, "It's all professional! We are colleagues. And to be frank, he is not that bad a person you and Ron make him out to be. He's really funny and sarcastic, not to mention intell-"

She broke off as she turned around to find Harry only inches away from her. He could see the slight flush in her cheeks, hear the hitch in her breath as she lost thread of what she had been saying and downcast her eyes when what she saw in his eyes almost scared her. Harry stepped another step forward.

"Hermione." He called softly, urging her to look in his eyes again. She did. "I don't like him near you. I don't trust him near you. He could do anything…"

He knew it had been the wrong thing to say when her big deep beautiful eyes hardened and narrowed towards him. She took a step back and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. And then stared back at him.

"_What do you think he's going to do Harry? Take advantage of me? Let me tell you one thing! I can take care of myself! I have a wand and a brain you see!"_

She was glorious in her anger, undoubtedly! And she wasn't finished yet.

"Since I have known him, he has not, even once insulted me by calling me rude names. Annoyed yes but insulted, _not even once!"_

"But Hermione-" He tried to cut in…

"_But what Harry?"_ She replied shrilly. "Let's get this out straight today!" She took another deep breath. Harry wanted nothing more to do except tuck her wild escaped curls behind her ear and hold her in his arms till she calmed down but her angered state made him a _little_ apprehensive. He knew what she was going to say next…

"Harry," she began again calmly but her eyes still held the anger she felt. "This is not just about Draco. It's about every wizard I meet. You don't like them…"

Sure enough, thought Harry. He had never been discreet about his dislike for the wizards of her acquaintance.

"I don't like them because they are not good enough for you Hermione! I cannot bear to see you hurt! And I am determined to never let anything happen to you and you can't fault me for that!" Harry replied just as aggressively.

"_Don't you see! It's you who is hurting me Harry!_ Don't you want me to be happy? According to you, who is good enough for me Harry? _Ron? _ Is that it? Are you trying to keep me away from others for him? Unused or something? While you and him have your own fun, why am I not allowed? You, Harry date a new bimbo every two weeks but become apoplectic when I so much as stare at another man…" She stated cruelly.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Over his dead body would he keep Hermione for Ron. And even though becoming apoplectic was a bit of an exaggeration, he did not date _bimbos._ And he never ever wanted Hermione, his Hermione to be unhappy. He was ready to die for her happiness. How could she stand there and make comments like that!

"Whatever you may think Hermione," he finally replied bitterly, taking a step back from her and looking straight at her distraught, angry and glassy doe like eyes. "I have never wanted you to be unhappy. I swear I would do anything for you. You have no idea how much I—" He broke off, aware that he had finally said too much. Hermione's changed expression said it all.

"What Harry?" She asked urgently, stepping towards him and shaking his arm. "I have no idea about what?"

"Nothing…"

"_Damnit! For once, why can't you tell me?"_

"Stop it Hermione! I can't OK!? You seriously have no idea how much you affect me! You have no idea how much I want to—"

The disbelief, incredulity, frustration and something else in her eyes and expressions made him stop.

"_I_ have no idea Harry?" She let out finally. "I will tell you how much _you_ affect _me_!"

The next thing Harry knew, he was pushed roughly towards a huge armchair, upholstered in the softest velvet. It was a gift Harry had gotten Hermione once when they had been in muggle London and she had looked through a shop window and fallen in love with the armchair exclaiming passionately to a deeply amused Harry, how she would love to read on it in the library. Of course Harry had bought it immediately! It was a huge armchair. Supposed to be for one but two people could very easily fit on it, side by side, and it was long enough for a person to lie down…

Half sitting, half about to fall off, he didn't realize when Hermione started kissing him. He felt her lips on his own. It took him about five seconds to understand what was happening and about five hundredth of that time to start kissing her back. _It was undoubtedly the best experience of his life!_

She was still kissing him urgently, her teeth nibbling, not gently on his lower lip and her hands stroking his upper arms and gently sliding upwards, cupping his cheeks. Harry's one hand was on her waist, the other in the process of unraveling her chignon, letting free her hair which fell around them, intensifying her own beautiful scent of apples. Harry licked the seam of her lips and took her lower lip between his and started sucking on it.

He thought he would actually die when he heard her moan…

Being with Hermione was electrifying, rejuvenating and elating. He couldn't believe this was really happening! Hermione was lying almost on top of him, now kissing the edges of his mouth, hot open mouthed kisses while his hands brought her closer, closing round her small waist possessively. He kissed her one last time on the mouth and moved down to her beautiful long neck. It took him seconds to find her pulse point and he sucked hard on it and bit it, then soothed it with his tongue and kissed the place he had marked gently and repeatedly till she started trembling.

_And then, she all of a sudden pulled away._

"I think, Harry, _you have no idea how it feels. _How you affect me. I'll tell you exactly how…"

* * *

**Ok, this is gonna be a two shot. I have most of the second part written. It would most probably be posted by tomorrow evening. I was gonna make it a one shot but it would seriously have become toooo long! PLEASE let me know how you found it! Reviews make my day! Next chapter is going to bring action like you've never seen before! I had lots of fun writing it! Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**VADS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLOSER…**

Summary: Alone in the Grimmauld Place library, trapped in his blasphemous thoughts, is where Hermione finds him. Harry , who has loved her for longer than he can remember, finally realizes how his presence affects Hermione. She shows him exactly how…

Chapter notes: Slight AU, as in, Sirius and Remus didn't die, they have small roles, EWE (Epilogue, what epilogue?! This has to be my favorite genre of stories!). Shamelessly hhr! Contains lime… Actually, its somewhere _between_ a lime and a lemon. Not extreme smut but not too less either!

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Author's Note: A very huge thanks to all those people who read the first chapter of my story and appreciated it! Really, thank you to all those who added me on their alert list and double thanks to those who added me on their favorite list! And Chocolate cookies to those who reviewed! Thank you ray1, -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-, and Makemyday!

Makemyday: Here's the chapter. Now you have to 'review for real'! and I updated it this late in night for you! I was going to wait three more days… I know I am shameless!

And I am really flattered with the response! 887 hits in 3 and half days! Wow!

I think I have blabbered enough now. On with the story!

**Closer… Part two**

Harry had no idea what she was about to do. His bewilderment only grew when he felt her tiny hands remove his own, much larger in comparison from, her waist and place them on the arm rests of the chair. He then heard her mutter something and felt more than saw, his hands being tied by a soft as silk cloth to the arm rest. He looked towards her, eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. It would be a lie to say that this was not one of his sick fantasies. _And to think Hermione was gonna act on it!_

_~Come on Closer~_

_~I wanna show you~_

_~What I'd like to do~_

And then, he could think no more. She kissed him on the lips again, and this time, it was a loving and a gentle kiss, which only grew in intensity as Harry tried to participate in it, as much as he could, compensating for his bound hands. He entered his tongue in her mouth and found out that he had never tasted anything sweeter. Hermione, with her hands on his chest was inching closer and closer to him, if they could get any closer. She broke the kiss and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"_This_ is what I want to do every time I see you Harry." She whispered close to his ear. Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine due to the onslaught of sensations and emotions he was experiencing.

"Feel my heart beat?" Harry could actually do that, what with them being close enough to mold into each other. Her heart seemed to be going about 150 km/h. He was sure his own heart beat matched hers, if not his own was faster.

"I do." He whispered back.

"_This is what you do to me…"_

_~You sit back now~_

_~Just relax now~_

_~I'll take care of you~_

Hermione stopped talking and gently kissed his eyelids which had shut down of their own accord by that time. His forehead was next. She kissed him gently on the nose while she clutched on his hair. She covered his cheeks, next, in kisses. Harry had certainly never felt so loved before. What he had with Ginny paled _miserably_ in comparison to the simple love which Hermione bestowed on him. Any thought saying what he was doing, was wrong had already gone on vacation, far away from his mind a very long time back…

_~Hot temptations~_

_~Sweet sensations~_

_~Infiltrating through~_

And then, she bit his earlobe. Harry could have _never_ imagined how erotic and breathtaking, the sensation was. She was back to revenge, if it could be called that! Her tongue flicked his lobe and her mouth went to the back of his ear, biting gently and blowing on it. Harry was convinced he would die of pleasure that day! An involuntary moan arose from the back of his throat and she quietened it, drinking him in as she kissed his lips again.

_~Sweet sensations~_

_~Hot temptations~_

_~Coming over you ~_

_It was torture! _Not being able to touch her while she pleasured him. It was sheer torture! How he wanted to hold that tempting body of hers. How _he_ wanted to be the one to make _her_ cry out his name in pleasure. He had waited too long for it...

All he could do was feel. Feel her every touch, which had started going dangerously lower, feel her every shudder of pleasure, feel her mouth on his skin, tasting him, and he couldn't move!

_Hermione certainly knew how to make a point!_

"Do you like it Harry?" She asked again, her hands now slowly untying his tie… "Do you like not being able to do anything? Do you like being bound?"

"_Of course not!" H_e replied hoarsely as she finally untied his tie completely and threw it over her shoulder.

"_This_ is how I feel like when I see you with those bimbos you call your girlfriends. _I _am bound, not able to act upon what _I_ feel. I have to stand and pretend to be happy for you when all I want to do is this…"

She nipped at his throat and kissed it gently before sucking on his Adam's Apple, hard!

Harry let out another loud moan, throwing his head back where it banged on the headrest of the arm chair. He hardly noticed it as she started kissing, butterfly kisses, on his jaw line…

_~Gonna take it slow babe~_

_~Do it my way~_

_~Keep your eyes on me~_

She slowed down a bit now. Harry could suddenly feel a minuscule amount of apprehension in demeanor. But it was gone as soon as it came. Her speed did not increase, anyways! She seemed to be taking ages to unbutton his shirt while she stared directly in his eyes, as if searching for something. Perhaps looking for a sign when Harry would come to her sense and say something that would make her stop. As if he would do anything like that! This experience with her was beyond any sort of pleasure he had ever felt before…

Finally the first two buttons of his shirt were open and Hermione's hands crept in, stroking his chest and massaging his shoulders. Her fingers dug in his muscles, making him feel things he did not know he could feel. And he drowned himself in those sensations…

"_Look at me Harry…"_ He barely heard her whisper but nothing could make him ignore the slight plea, a tiny hint of doubt and need for reassurance mixed in her request. He opened his eyes and looked back at her, intently, taking her in. Her own disheveled glorious hair, her beautiful long neck, the slight but proud lift of her soft chin, full, swollen pink lips, cheeks flushed, betraying how turned on she herself was and finally her eyes…

Harry had never had any trouble in talking to Hermione without words. They always used to be able to understand each other very well without ever saying anything, without _needing _to say anything. He had never achieved this with either Ron, or Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, except maybe for Dumbledore. But that was one sided, Dumbledore always knew what the other person was thinking and there was no way anybody would ever be able to guess what was going on inside the genius old man's head.

Taking advantage of the same connection of theirs (Hermione and Harry's, not the other, that would be just sick 'en ce moment'!), he looked at her with as much assurance and love as he could. After all, she wasn't doing anything wrong! Then bending forward, he caught her lips in yet another kiss, filled with need and encouragement… He was a hot blooded male after all!

And this was all she needed, it seemed! Her fingertips started moving in soft sensual circles on his shoulders while she went back on kissing his neck thoroughly… Harry seriously didn't know how long he could go like this. She was really going to make a mess out of things if she didn't stop soon but there was no way in the world he was about to stop her! Though he was sure she could feel his erection growing painfully harder, pressing against her, he had no idea how she was going to deal with his little problem… Or if she would… Alright, he was certainly not going there…

_~Your reaction~_

_~To my action~_

_~Is what I want to see~ _

She was kissing his chest now and his breathing had become noticeably erratic. Her hands busy, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. She was taking too long… Harry just wanted her to rip his shirt off…

She looked up at him again and called his name, so softly that he was sure it was only the wind if not for the fact that it was not a windy afternoon at all. He opened his eyes and looked down at her again.

"I want you to look at me Harry when I..."

"W-when you w-what?" Her hands were skimming over the waistline of his trousers and steadily going down.

"But I want to tell you first, I have not done this before, at least not this way. But I want to see _your _reaction, the way your eyes would widen, your heartbeat would become even more erratic, the way you would suck in the breath through your mouth…"

Her hand was dangerously over his erection…

"Hermione, only if you're sure—"

He cut off and let out a gasp as she touched him. The sensation was _indescribable_! Her slight shy strokes were enough to almost make him come but what made this even more erotic was the fact that she was still looking at him, in the eye. He was thankful that she had bound his hands otherwise he would have taken her, right there, not caring about anyone else. No Ron, no Ginny, no one. Just them…

_~Rhythmic motion~_

_~Raw emotion~_

_~Infiltrating through~_

He was done for, totally! Nothing would ever compare to this, this _raw_ feeling of lust, love and utter trust and love. He would never be able to enjoy intimacies with anyone else but her. And how he itched to show her what he could actually do to her. And if he was reading her right (even a blind man could right now) she wouldn't have a problem with him showing her how much he wanted her and what she was doing to him…

Her hands were still stroking him. This feeling and _her almost straddling him_ was too much to bear already. Considering his state and for how long he had bottled up his feelings and had actually wanted to do this with her, he was not surprised to see how quickly he came. It was one of the best he had ever experienced.

_~Sweet sensations~_

_~Hot temptations~_

_~Coming over you~_

She was kissing him again, passionately and he was on a high. He still hadn't come down from his orgasm when she withdrew her hands and returned them to his chest and covered his mouth with her own. He didn't feel even an ounce of pain as her nails scraped over his nipples and when she bent down and kissed the inflamed parts, he almost came again.

She was a temptation. He was tempted to break the things that were tying his hands down to the arm rests but thought better of it, he would let her have her fun right now, he would be only too happy to return the favor, as soon as she was ready, and done with her so called revenge…

She was removing the shirt from his shoulders and awarding little kisses to the tops of his shoulders and the formed biceps. He could tell she felt them contract under her lips owing to the small smirk that smattered her face…

She was spending way too much time with Malfoy…

And _he_ was getting good with alliterations…

There was no way he would let her out of his sight now. No one could take her away from him, least of all Malfoy. And he really did not want to think of him while he was coming down slowly from his high.

_~And now you're satisfied~_

_~A twinkle in your eye~_

_~Go to sleep for ten~_

He was getting a bit heavy headed. Considering the instances of the afternoon, it wasn't much of a shocker. The hard work he had put into his research, the last two sleepless nights finally caught up with him. But he was embarrassed! He wanted to be with her, to touch her and make her sense what he had just some moments ago in a very acute sense but he was getting _sleepy_!

And looking at Hermione's actions, she could sense it as well. Her hands had slithered back up to his face; one took off his glasses while the other buried itself deep in his hair.

Then, she lowered her face once again to his neck and settled her head in the crook of his neck and let out a soft sigh when Harry settled his own head over the top of hers. He barely felt as his hands came unbound and automatically went to her waist to hold her against him protectively and possessively, as close as humanly possible. He was never letting her go again, not for all the best friends in the world.

_~And anticipating~_

_~I will be waiting~_

_~For you to wake again~_

Harry was not asleep yet, was halfway there. But he was still aware of his surroundings. To Hermione's every move, every breath, every tremble. And then, she lifted her face slightly from the crook of his neck and raised herself slightly and whispered delicately in his ear.

"_I love you too Harry. Always have. Always will…"_

Harry was utterly lost for words. She knew what he was about to say when he had stopped. _And she returned his feelings! _Voldemort could come back now and kill him and he would die a happy man! He must've been exceptionally good in his previous birth, a priest or a vicar or a social worker who donated his last penny for the betterment of the living conditions of orphaned puppies to have deserved this, deserved _her!_

"I love you Hermione!"

She laughed slightly and Harry felt a very pleasing tickling sensation on his neck.

"I got the impression Harry! You don't think I'd do something like- what I did to someone who didn't love me and more importantly, someone whom I loved more than life itself?"

"Hermione I-"

"_It's always been you Harry." _She raised her head slightly again and this time, looked at him in the eye. "I was with Ron _only_ because you were happy with Ginny."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I even had the slightest clue-"

"It's alright Harry!" She smiled at him again and kissed him on the chin. Only he bent down his head and kissed her on the lips. "It's in the past. Why bring it up when we can feel like this right now…"

"But I've loved you for so long Hermione! You have no idea."

She laughed again.

"I think we've settled this already Harry! I _do_ have an idea. Did you like being bound while I did that to you? Did you like not being able to move? Did you like knowing exactly what you _can_ do but being unable to? Did it feel _familiar_?"

Harry's jaw tightened and his hand fisted, though still keeping a comforting but firm grip on her.

"I felt that way when I saw you with Ron, kissing him and let him do things to you. And those other men you tried-"

"Tried being the operative word!" She cut in.

"_Tried_ to befriend. Hermione, you're mine now! I will not let you go again, I swear. And if anyone tries to take you away, I'll show them why I was able to defeat the darkest wizard of all time."

She settled against him contentedly again and closed her eyes again.

"And if _you, Harry James Potter, even tried to look at anyone else again, _I'll show everyone, including you why the wizard who was able to defeat the darkest wizard of all time is utterly terrified of me."

Harry couldn't help but smile and close his eyes again, magicking a small soft comforter over both of them. This was utter bliss!

_~Hot temptations~_

_~Sweet sensations~_

_~Infiltrating through~_

_~Sweet sensations~_

_~Hot temptations~_

_~Coming over you~_

Harry couldn't wait to wake up. To go back to bed again but sleep was not on the top of _his_ priority list. Not on his list, at least that night.

He would show her what he had wanted to do to her since ever. Even the thought of making love to her wanted him to never be foot apart from her. The girl who was now asleep in his arms brought out such intense and primitive and raw feelings from him that he scared himself.

He was glad Remus was not around. What with him being a great legilimens, he would certainly have made his almost son to wash out his brain with a base of ph 15 (it was really possible with magic!) and hide his almost daughter, Hermione in the cellar or the attic with only Buckbeak as company for the rest of her life.

He snorted to himself! _As if he would be able to pry them an inch apart!_

_~(When you wake up we'll_

_Do it all again)~_

He thought she had awoken when she muttered something but he remembered that she usually did mutter in her sleep. The thought made him smile adoringly and his heart filled with an emotion, very strange and surprisingly new when he comprehended what she was saying.

"_Harry. Really do love you… Please believe me…"_

_He did. He did believe her, with all his heart. He had no reason not to…_

_~Hour after hour_

_~Of sweet pleasure_

_~After this I guarantee_

_~You'll never wanna leave_

_~Shut your eyes and think about ~_

_~What I'm about to do~_

_~Sit back relax I'll take my time~_

_~This lovin's all for you ~_

~~~Fin~~~

**That's it folks. This is the end of the story "Closer". The lyrics of the song are from the song "Come on Closer" by Jem… I do not own it and won't in the future! But when I first heard it, a scene came to my mind, Harry and Hermione together, and I have to say, that's what inspired this little two shot! **

**I really, really hope you liked it! This was my first attempt at lime. Please, please tell me whether it was ok, bad or very bad… or good! Just review! It'll make my day!**

**BTW, I have a sort of plot in my mind for a sequel. I'll write it only if you want me to. And if you want me to, you gotta tell me, so, review! And the sequel would be good. Be assured of that!!!**

**Thank you for reading…**

**VADS**


End file.
